morpheusfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob Jenkinson-Descartes
is a character from Septimo Jacob is the brains behind the Septimo. He is a born Hitheriam-Human Hybrid and ages back to the Morpheus medieval era, making him over 1000 years old.This cocky, arrogant, hot-headed and crude character holds much more behind the metallic outer layer that has been build around his mortal brain to prevent ageing and death. Now the Captain of he ship he built, his humanity has become the ultimate test. Can he manage a ship full of idiotic mortals? Or will he call it quits and sink the dammed tincan :) Personality Holding role models such as Christian Jenkinson, Matthew Edwards, Kura-Skye Everett and Xavier Descartes, the personality though the males years have developed dramatically. He is known to be rude, abusive, sexist and vulgar to those who do not take the time to get to know the boy. However to those who do see a deeper side to this inventor, it becomes revealed that the loud, sexual nature of this boy is a form of peacocking for attention. He lacks both self-confidence, and self esteem along with basic understanding of emotion. As a result, he is not a outwardly charming character, and when that shield is broken, a more depressed, lonely side of the male shows through. When you first meet them Jacob will show of to new faces. He will be loud, abrupt and speak up in a way that appears rude, along with being overly sexual and crude in his comments. The only time Jacob is a semi-decent person upon first appearance is if it is business related. Beliefs Jacob is a highly religious character, following the story of Data and worshipping the god. However, he does take a disliking to those who are made from her, eg, humans, and often mocks her work. Even though he is known to mock his believes, if any other is seen to do this, the male will become defensive. He is also known to pray nightly. Hobbies * Painting and Tattooing - Normally on 'synthetic' flesh, Jacob's spare time is split into two things. He enjoys working with waterpaint when on paper, however would prefer to work on flesh. Hands and feet being his favourite to work upon, his workshop has a abundance of feet, hands and eyeballs that have been made into paperweights. * Designing and Creating small robots '''- His second favourite past time is working with small animals. Birds are his preferred to work with due to his race and background, he has a fascination with them. * '''Biology & Sexual interaction - For Jacob, these two are combined. He enjoys learning about the body of different reaction and has a main interest in the nervous system. To Jacob, sex is a way he can explore fellow races while earning the trust of the other and allowing them to enjoy the experiance. Much more fun than torture for both parties. 'Likes/Dislikes' * Jacob has a sweet-tooth, Elderflower, Custard, Sweet fruits, Chocolate and Boiled sweets being the only items he chooses to consume. * His favourite place is Orzya. He has connections to the royal family and visits regularly, normally without the septimo. 'Vulnerability/Fears' * Due to having a human mind imprisoned in a metallic shell, his brain is slowly withering, and he, as a result, is at high risk of becoming mentally insane and confused, and eternally comatose. * Jacob is terrified of being placed in a situation where it is in the negative in temperature. This includes getting visibly uneasy around snow, ice, cold fluids and even when walking out of the engine room. If another was to place him in a situation where he is put into the cold, he would break down into a panic attack or become unresponsive. 'Pain threshold' Jacobs nerves on his left side to not function. His right side is not much of a improvement. This effects the way Jacob receives pain, pleasure and sensitivity. To Jacob, the pain comes with damaging the working nerves, so a small cut (That his nerve) or having the arm amputated will both be equally as agonising. Appearance Physique Jacob is a tall slender male with a pinkish shade to his skin and robotic blue eyes. Being born in the form of a sickly human, over time him, and his father Christian Jenkinson, has worked on Jacobs outer appearance, building upon himself using copper, steel and synthetic flesh. He originally had Grey hair, sickly white flesh and dull grey eyes in his younger years. However, with the help of science, he has become the redheaded male he is today. Jacob measures up to 6'2" with a weight above average due to the compounds used to make his human shell. He is knows to have multiple piercings' Eyebrow, Anti-eyebrow, tongue, two lip rings (One extended into a chain), Ears (Pierced and stretched lobes), Collarbones (In three places) and hip bones. Along With this he also has multiple tattoos, his neck, torso and hands decorated in birds, owls and images meaningful to himself. He chooses to keep a scar on his left cheekbone, which he received from Mila a few years back. Attire Normally found topless in the engine room, Jacob his known for wearing pants and boots around the ship. If the weather on top deck, or when docked, is at a chilling temperature, he will however wear multiple layers of jumpers, wool and fur to keep his core temperature up. Jacob is known for wearing multiple accessories, these are... * Rosary - Aged and rested, made from iron beads. Given to him by his father, Christian Jenkinson. * Crow-skull Necklace - Taken from Abel Baudouin one halloween. * Wedding Ring - He wears his wedding ring upon his index finger, not ring finger. * Beaded bracelet - Given to him by Kura-Skye Elizabeth Everett, it is her promise of protection. * 'Daddy' bracelet - Gold bracelet given to him one christmas by daughter Mila Jenkinson * Promise ring. - His partners ring from his first engagement. He wears this on his little finger. * Compass. - Often carried in his pocket, however if out on mission, he will strap the compass to his thigh. Voice Jacob tone of voice is load and somewhat obnoxious. Even though his accent is one that cannot be places, it is a lace between Medieval Lyons and the confused undertone he adds to display his curiosity in almost everything spoken. Combat * He has the ability to handle larger and heavier weapons, Godgrin is a good example of this. * He holds a pristine shot with fire arms, making him a able long-range righter. * He is a skilled bomb artist, being able to make, and defuse bombs with ease * Due to his cybernetic enhancements, his sight and ability to lift weights is greater than a normal human. Weapons * Godgrin - A large buster blade made up from steel and wire, forged by Jacobs own hands. The original intentions behind the making of this blade, was in hope that it would become a much more feared weapon than Rinok, Christians sword. He was not able to make the weapon stronger than his fathers, but still carries the blade on his back, and is rarely seen without it. * Enichi. This was a normal pistol, given to him by Matthew Edwards as a child. Jacob experimented on the weapon to give it a chemical-contained bullet. Now known as a En-pistol, this is most known for its work on destroying magical fields. * Heidi. A rocket launcher. The second improved version after Teidi, his first, went to the hands of a old friend. He made both launchers himself and enjoys tweaking them more than any other gun. * Viestist. A rusted old rapier sword. He is rarely seen using this blade but keeps in available in his workshop as it was given to him by Matthew Edwards back in his early years of sword-training. 'Other Skills' 'Languages' Jacob is able to read, write and speak in Albanian, Lyonese, Orzyan, Ashian and Hazaelian. 'Science&Medical Knowledge' Knowing how the human body functions and how it develops. This includes; Weak-points, pressure points, organs, the more sensitive areas of a induvidual and the pain tolerance of another. Jacob is knowledgeable about human science and biology. As a result he has a vast amount of medical knowledge. This however has never been put in practice except when combined with robotics and science. He can work with chemicals and adjust the DNA of flesh and bone with the use of chemical compound. This is how he works on the Jenkinson Android. Jacob is known for creating his artificial flesh, working with human to robotic transplant and helping others with decease and long term condition. Engineer Knowledge * He is a skilled inventor with a creative mind. Working on ships, guns and androids in his past and present. He is able to take apart, fix, improve, add on too, etc, any fire arm offered to him. He gets a enjoyment from dismantling things and does it quite often to pass time. Other * Jacob is skilled in some forms of art. Although he finds it difficult to do fine art and use charcoal. he is able to manipulate paint and self-made ink to rest in beautiful paintings and tattoo work. His favourite items to use as a canvas is hands and feet of humans, his workshop decorated with 'synthetic' versions of this. * He is skilled at ball-room dancing, this being both a skill, and hobby. * He was homeschooled up into the age of 12 where he no longer received education. * He is able to play the violin, piano and cello. 'Roleplay Setting' What roleplay room do they major in? This is compulsory - but can be given in brief detail. Is there any possible Roleplay room crossover? Is this character made only for Morpheus? 'Job/Position' What is there job in the role play? Do they enjoy this? 'Living area' What is the house like? bedroom like? If they only have a bunk, what can be found around it? Not compulsory. 'Inventory' What do they own? Any notable items? Do they just have a trunk/bag of belongings? Not compulsory Biography Background Birth and Childhood Jacob was born in the kingdom of Lyons around the year 650. His mother, Romillia, was the queen of Lyons who had a affair on the King with Jacobs father, Christian. Jacob didn't see much of his mother, managing to see her with his father about once a month. He loved his parents, and his parents adored him. He was a intelligent kid, smart and wise. His parents would teach him all sorts from Dancing, to how to play diffferent instroments and how to paint different art forms. He would often help his father in his lab, gaining a fascination in chemicals from the young age of 5. Sickness and Outcasted When 7, it was clear to his parents, and his Nanny Rewind, that he was a sickly child. Christian and Romillia attempted to do all they could to keep the boy happy and healthy, but as years went on, his life went more downhill. By the age of 11 he was completely bed ridden. During the time, it was discovered that the Queen was having a affair with the inventor. Christian sent Rewind away with Jacob, while staying behind to set his house up in flames, loosing all his lifes work in the fire. He watched the fire take away his work before heading out to follow his son. Where they made a break for Albion for safety. Jacob an Christian never saw Romillia after this, she is presumed dead. Life in a tank Christian didn't want the only person he had, his son, to fall into a early grave. His new meaning to life being to buil upon the boys health. Jacob would be preserved and kept in a tank while his father experimented on humans, woman and children, to keep Jacobs humanity. Jacob was in this tank for almost 1000 years until Christian was able to work on him, and his body, to give him cybernetic enhancements that would allow him to walk, talk and learn again. 7th Lords Nightmare The Orphanage Berry - Story of his Ex-Fiancee Septimo's Early Years Home Town Not compulsory, place N/A if you do not wish to fill. A bit about the area/areas they grew up in. Hometown heading can be changed to "Notable locations" if there is more than one area you wish to mention. 'First Appearance' Nice to have this however it is not compulsory. :) Excerpt Storyline (COMPULSORY if character has over 3 months history in RP however it can be as detailed as you wish to make it) Description of what has been roleplayed within the chosen settings. (↔ biography: what you made up on your own, before start of the RP). Relations 'Parents' Christian Jenkinson Romillia Eve Dupree Aleksander Jenkinson 'Children' Mila Jenkinson Stella Jenkinson 'Partner' N/A 'Past Lovers' Berry Darkangel Rewind Jenkinson Luna Descartes Robin Descates Xavier Descartes 'Friends' Gwyn/Kitty [[Sonja planke Planksdatter|Sonja Planke Planksdatter]] 'Pets' Hedwig 'Notable others' Abel Baudouin 'Idol/Role model' Matthew Edwards Kura-Skye Edwards Meta-information Write a short description about who is the role-player and how the character came to be?